Super Danganronpa 2: ¡La llave del amor!
by RookieGD45
Summary: El Hotel del amor llegó a la Isla Jabberwock, y ahora con la llave en mano, Hajime explorará los deseos más profundos de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase en una fantasia compartida... ¿Qué le aguarda a nuestro querido Ahoge-dono? Noches cansadas y largas, probablemente.


-¡Es la llave del amor! – Una muy Usami feliz exclamó, la pequeña coneja blanca vestida de chica mágica se veía muy feliz mientras daba giros alzando su bastón, muy feliz porque esto era un paso más a la grandiosa esperanza que todos sus alumnos les esperaba.

Pero para Hajime sólo era un baile curioso que lo confundía aún más… Sólo pidió una explicación sobre esta llave que se ganó… Fue una completa equivocación pedirle esa explicación a Usami.

-… ¿Y qué hace exactamente esta llave del amor? – Preguntó con la voz un poco alta para poder captar su atención, ya que estaba muy entretenida en su propio baile.

-¡Oh! Cierto, ji, ji, estaba muy emocionada disculpa. – Tras decir esto se calmó y regresó a su postura normal. – La llave del amor es un objeto muy especial, pero no puedo decirte los detalles ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para que pueda explicarte adecuadamente, así que conserva la llave hasta entonces. –

-¿No puedes sólo decirme ahora?... – Trató de insistir el castaño, tener que esperar hasta la noche para poder explicar que hace esta llave sonaba algo absurdo…

-¡No, no! Esto es algo muy especial, Hajime. ¡Deberás esperar hasta la noche! ¿Entendido? – Alzó la voz la pequeña coneja mientras alzaba su cetro mágico. -¡Muy bien hasta entonces, disfruta de tu día libre! – Y dicho esto, la pequeña Usami se fue del lugar.

Hajime no pudo siquiera tener oportunidad de replicar o decir algo siquiera, quedándose con las palabras en la boca sólo terminó soltando un suspiro de frustración.

Supuso que no le quedaba más opción a este punto, al final tendría la respuesta… ¿No?... Incluso si no, al final era sólo una llave, además, el resto lo esperaba en el parque.

Para disfrutar todos del día libre, decidieron intentar montar varios juegos con la ayuda de Souda, y puestos de comida con la ayuda de Teruteru, entre todos iban a intentar pasar un día "normal".

Con una mejor imagen en su cabeza, la cual le provocó sonreír, Hajime partió hacía el parque Jabberwock a pasar este día libre junto a sus amigos.

Y así el día transcurrió, un divertido día tanto para Hajime como para sus amigos… No se habían dado cuenta que ya había anochecido hasta que Usami dio el aviso nocturno, por lo que tuvieron que regresar a descansar. Mañana sería un día largo recolectando objetos en la Isla… Al menos para Mikan no sería tanto problema, le tocó limpieza esta vez.

Se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su propia cabaña… El momento que Hajime pisó la suya, removió sus tenis y rendido se lanzó a la cama a dormir, necesitaba un largo descanso… El sueño no tardó en llegar.

Quedó dormido por lo que sintió fue un largo rato, hasta que escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre.

-Hajime…. – Se escuchó algo bajo, trató de ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo. – Hajime. – La voz era un poco más fuerte ahora, pero se cubrió con la almohada para ignorarla de nuevo, quería dormir. - ¡Hajime! – Ahora fue casi un grito, acompañado de un golpe con un bastón.

-¡Ou! – Con dolor se sacudió en la cama, lo que le causó una dolorosa caída. – O-ouh… - Se quejó de nuevo.

Adolorido se reincorporo, sentándose en el suelo, sobando primero su hombro dónde fue golpeado por el bastón, y luego su espalda adolorida por la caída. Aún estaba somnoliento por lo que tardó un poco en finalmente despertar por completo y notar la presencia de la persona frente suyo…. O mejor dicho peluche.

-… ¿Usami?... – Con un tono de fastidio dijo en voz alta, volteó a ver el reloj de su mesa para darse cuenta que eran las 12:00 AM, sólo había dormido por dos horas. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?... –

-¡Esa no es forma de recibir a tu Maestra! – Dijo algo sorprendida la pequeña conejo levantando ambas manos.

-… Tampoco esperes una gran bienvenida, entrando sin permiso, golpeándome y tirándome de mi propia cama… - Miró con algo de fastidio a Usami, la cual apenada desvió la mirada murmurando en voz baja algo que Hajime no podía escuchar bien.

-¡E-en fin nada de eso es importante ahora! – Aún apenada dijo. – He venido a explicarte cómo funciona la llave del amor ¡Así que pon mucha atención! –

-¿¡Ah!? ¿A eso vienes? ¿A estas horas de la noche? – Hajime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡Estaba teniendo un perfecto sueño con Ch-! ¡Jugo de naranja!

-¡N-no te enojes! – Cubrió su cabeza asustada, bajando sus orejas, lo que hizo a Hajime suspirar en frustración. – Era importante que sea en la noche, después de todo la llave sólo funciona en la noche. – Explicó, rascando su cabeza por la pena.

Finalmente curiosidad invadió a Hajime… ¿Sólo en la noche? ¿A qué se refiere? - ¿Cómo es que la llave sólo funciona en la noche?... No creo que eso sea posible ¿O acaso la puerta que abre sólo aparece en la noche? – Comenzó a preguntar severamente confundido.

-Ah, bueno, sí y no. – Una respuesta muy ambigua que sólo lo confundió más. – Verás, esta no es una llave común… Es una llave mágica. – Y en cuanto escucho eso, Hajime supo que lo que estaba por venir probablemente sería algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo. – La llave te permite entrar en una fantasía compartida con cualquiera de tus compañeros. –

. . .

Silencio.

Un incómodo y largo silencio.

...La mirada seria e inexpresiva de Usami ya estaba perturbando a Hajime con este silencio.

. . .

-… ¿Fantasía compartida? – Hajime sonaba la persona más crédula del mundo ahora mismo…

-¡Así es! – La expresión de felicidad le llegaba a Usami de golpe sólo perturbó aún más a Hajime. – Originalmente esta idea no estaba incluido en este juego… Así que se podría decir que es un "Que tal sí" escenario. – Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía algún sentido para él. -¡Pero la idea original era un "¡No-No!" definitivo! Era una idea muy depravada y sucia ¡Eso no es para nada sano y no crea esperanza! – Una gran furia llenaba a Usami de pensar en lo que "originalmente era" este tipo de eventos… - ¡Pero el amor crea definitivamente esperanza! ¡Así que en lugar de fantasías morbosas e incluso inadecuadas es algo más…! ¡Family Frendly y amoroso! –

-… Sí… Eh… Creo que mejor sólo seguiré durmiendo… - El castaño se sentía completamente agotado de nuevo al haber escuchado esta absurda explicación… Realmente hubiera sido mejor no haber preguntado nada. Sólo se levantó y se acostó de nuevo.

-¡Uh-wah! ¡No, no! ¡Hajime no puedes sólo ir a dormir! ¡Ahora que tienes la llave definitivamente tienes que usarla! –

-¿Y porque lo haría?... –

-Porque crea esperanza. – Aquello fue demasiado serio, su tonó había cambiado completamente… Hajime no pudo sólo ignorar eso… Por más ridículo que suene, quizá esto es importante para Usami y para cualquiera que sea el propósito por el cual trajeron a todos en esta Isla… Por más extraño que pareciere… Así que lo que mínimo podía hacer era escuchar. – La llave del amor fue creada para poder cumplir los más profundos y puros deseos que tengan en sus corazones, unir ambos corazones como uno, unir tanto cuerpo, como alma… Y que de ahí nazca una hermosa esperanza, todos tenemos un ser amado, incluso tú, y esta llave es la oportunidad perfecta para que se encuentren. – Con una radiante felicidad terminó de explicar, casi parecía que flores salían de los alrededores de Usami.

…Esto era ridículo ¿Enserio esta platica lo estaba convenciendo de intentarlo?... Bueno, no perdía nada en intentar después de todo… ¿No es así? Ser amado… Sí funciona… Entonces _¿Esa persona quizá?..._

…

-¿Cómo la uso? – Preguntó, sentándose en el borde de su cama y tomando la llave de su escritorio.

-Sólo abre la puerta de tu corazón. – Diciendo una muy extraña metáfora, Usami se fue, contenta de saber que lo convenció.

…Se quedó observando unos momentos la llave, ¿Y cómo se supone que abriría la puerta de su corazón?... Fue entonces que una idea muy repentina cruzó por su mente… Era absurda, pero la situación en si ya lo era, así que no tenía nada que perder.

Hajime volvió a acostarse, ahora con la llave en mano, antes de cerrar los ojos puso la llave justo en su pecho. Una vez colocada, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir… Para su sorpresa, la llave funcionó perfectamente.

No supo cómo, no supo de qué manera, pero estaba en un cuarto de color rosa suave, había una cama para dos, y también varias decoraciones, examinó el lugar detenidamente aún sorprendido de que había funcionado… Pero sí esto había funcionado… eso significaba que…

Volteó, y ahí mismo vio a esa persona, de pie viendo la habitación también…

Sí, definitivamente había funcionado.

* * *

 **Helloooooo people! Rookie reportándose! Esta no es definitivamente la primera historia que escribo, pero sí la que público, ya que me doy cuenta de la falta de fanfics referentes a esto para otros personajes.**

 **El Love Hotel Room es uno de mis eventos favoritos de Danganronpa V3, y definitivamente tenía que hacer esto con mis bebés, el elenco de Super Danganronpa 2, que es claro, amo mucho.**

 **Ahora para hacer una breve explicación ¿De qué consiste la rara explicación de Usami? Bueno es simple, el Love Hotel Room no sólo mostraba sus fantasías sexuales más íntimas, igual sus deseos más ocultos. (K1-B0 aprender a amar, Kaede una relación con Shuichi, Maki una familia, Miu alguien que se quede a su lado sin importar nada, Kaito una persona que tenga la misma pasión que él.)**

 **Así que básicamente ¿Es casi lo mismo? Sólo que le doy más enfoque a ese deseo de la persona. ¿Terminaran con ellos rompiendo la cama? Sí y no(?) Verán, no soy realmente bueno escribiendo smut, manejo más el erotismo… Así que sí, agregaré al final de cada escena su respectivo "momento intenso" pero nada más allá de eso, el foque principal sigue siendo el deseo de la persona a la que Hajime "visita".**

 **¿Haré a todos los personajes?... Sí y no, depende de mi inspiración la verdad, porque puedo estar súper motivado para por ejemplo, algo entre Hajime y Mahiru, pero no para algo entre Hajime y Peko. Ya que hay varias cosas que realmente pues no shippeo(?) Pero aun así trataré, ya que sentiré que hago algo incompleto de lo contrario.**

 **Entre mis planes no sólo esta Hajime con el resto de la clase 77, encuentro que quizá pueda variar el uso de esta "llave" con otros personajes para hacer determinados eventos con algunos como Gundham y Sonia, Fuyuhiko y Peko por poner unos ejemplos claro. Así que en cuanto termino los eventos con Hajime, quizá haga unos cuantos más sobre otras ships, si consigo lectores quizá tome sugerencias.**

 **¿Esperen Yaoi? Eh, sí, supongo, como dije, tengo pensado hacer a los chicos igual, sólo no esperen nada muy excesivo, no soy realmente fan del yaoi (Aunque tampoco me molesta, tengo ciertos gustos con algunos, como Komahina.) así que no creo elaborar mucho más allá de deseo interno de cada uno, igual, a ustedes como si les sobrara el smut y si no lo hacen ustedes mismas, y si les hablo a ustedes Fujoshis (?)**

 **Acepto sugerencias e ideas, pero por ahora tengo claro que haré con: Chiaki, Mikan y Nagito, no es de sorprenderse, yo amo a estos cuatro y me molesta mucho que no se les haya dado la posibilidad de haber sido unidos durante el juego, y como Kodaka no lo hará, lo haré yo en mis fics. Asterisco risa malvada aterisco.**

 **¡Con eso dicho, de aquí en adelante cada nuevo capítulo será un nuevo evento, empezando con Chiaki Nanami!**

 **Evento 1, Chiaki Nanami: ¿Esto es amar, Hinata-kun?**


End file.
